The purpose of this grant application is to continue, without interruption, the study of the "Reliability of DSM and ICD Substance Use Disorders"-- DA05585. The original study was funded to determine the diagnostic agreement between DSM-III-R and proposed ICD-10 psychoactive substance use disorders, through personal interviews using the WHO/ADAMHA Composite International Diagnostic Interview Substance Abuse Module (CIDI-SAM). The inclusion of both clinic and community populations as well as African Americans and females is especially noteworthy. The original study, funded for three years with a completion date of September 1991, has already achieved both national and international recognition in the areas of instrumentation and classification of disorders. This application requests funds to double the sample size; invite several international sites to participate to increase the generalizability of the findings; extend diagnostic coverage with the addition of DSM-IV criteria and expand the scope by including an evaluation of selected aspects of validity. The request for an additional 4 years of funding to further analyze data from the original study, collect and analyze new data and disseminate findings is especially timely since ICD-10 and DSM-IV are scheduled to be released in 1992-1993. AIMS OF THE CONTINUATION PROJECT ARE: (1) To compare the acceptability, feasibility, coverage, and one week test- retest reliability of DSM-III, III-R and the proposed DSM-IV and ICD-10 substance use disorders. (2) To address validity issues regarding DSM and ICD substance use criteria and disorders. Data obtained by non-clinicians via structured interviews will be compared with clinicians' appraisals, urine screening, and information from a collateral source. (3) To compare the agreement obtained for substance use criteria with that of Major Depressive Disorder and Antisocial Personality Disorder. (4) To assess whether poly-drug use, other psychiatric disorders and family history of substance abuse affect the validity and reliability of reporting substance use disorders in all diagnostic systems. (5) To continue analyses of data from a) the original test-retest study, including issues related to test- retest reliability based on the level of expertise of the rater, the diagnostic system, and polydrug use; b) the DSM-IV Field Trial and c) CIDI Field Trial. Analyses will focus on competing proposals for the distinction between abuse and dependence. (6) To continue the development of an instrument which encourages systematic collection of data related to substance use disorders in many cultures; diagnostic algorithms, data entry programs and training materials.